nobody has to know
by xoxoSakuraxoxo
Summary: SasukeSakura Sasuke is under Orochimaru's command, can Sasuke and Sakura keep their love a secret from everyone else sorry i suck at summarys other pairings as well
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, um i really love Naruto.. and i always read the Naruto storys on here, so i decided i really wanted to write one, this is the first one i have ever written... please read and review.. but be nice... im kinda nervous.

this story is about Sasuke and Sakura.. :P my two favirote characters. this is about after Sasuke left.. and what happened while he was gone.. and how Sasuke and Sakura got together in the end, im really excited.. and i hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i wish i did :(

" sigh Sasuke...come back to me..."

She lay in bed, Haruno Sakura 18 years of age now, her pink hair covering her face as she silently cried to herself. Sakura grew very thin over the years she was small and fragile, but she had filled out nicely- curves in the right places. Sakura lived on her own, after her parents died 2 years ago she moved out and got her own apartment. Naruto-19 years, also grew-up, he matured over the years but still was a loud mouth. Naruto always liked to look at things and smile, he made everything a joke just to make sure that everyone was always smiling. 2 years ago Naruto and Hinata FINALLY got together, Hinata worked up the courage to ask Naruto out on a date- they went to the fair and found out they have a lot in common. They decided to go out on more dates and eventually Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. (Even after 2 years of being together Hinata still stutters around Naruto, and blushes like a tomato)

"Sasuke, they tell me not to wait for you... they say its stupid... sigh but there wrong.. Ill always wait...always Sasuke" Sakura covered her face with the blanket and cuddled close to her pillow crying silently.

"Good.. Don't listen to them" a dark voice said

"huh.. Who's there?" Sakura sat up in bed and looked around, but she couldn't see anyone in the room.

"Who do you think...Sakura?" (Sakura's thoughts- that...voice... it sounds familiar) " gasp Sasuke.? Sasuke...is that you?"

"Hn"

Sakura looks around, but she still cant see anything, the room was dark only a little light came from where the curtains parted a little on the glass door.

"Sasuke where are you?... I cant see you" Sakura said a little worried

"I know Sakura"

"why cant I see you"

"not yet Sakura" Sasuke said calmly

"What do you mean not yet?... Sasuke...please let me see you"

"Sakura..."

Sakura took another look around her room in hopes that Sasuke would let her see him, but seeing that he wasn't going to she sighed heavily and laid back down on the bed and pulled the blankets above her head.

"How do you do it Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

" how are you invisible?"

"I learned it from..."

"Orochimaru?"

"sigh yes Sakura"

"I see"

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore, but she pulled the blanket closer to her face in hopes Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear her, but he did. Sasuke walked up to Sakura's bed side and put his hand on her side, making Sakura gasp and hold her breath as a small blush came to her face. Sasuke knelt down close to Sakura's ear

"wait for me Sakura, just a little longer, don't listen to what they have to say...ill be back for you"Sasuke whispered

"..Sasuke.."

Sakura pulled the blankets back, but still she couldn't see anything only darkness

"Sasuke... please let me see you"

"sigh"

Sasuke then appeared in front of Sakura, he still looked the same from when he was younger, but his body and face matured into a handsome man, his hair was still messy and covered his eyes, his chest and stomach were toned, in Sakura's eyes he looked hotter now, then when he was younger. Sakura immediately jumped out of bed and rushed over to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed a little seeing Sakura was only wearing a little pink night gown.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and threw her arms around her, which made Sasuke stiffen a little but she didn't care, it felt like forever to her since she last saw him and all she wanted to do was hold him close and not let him go.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke...please don't push me away...please...juss..gasp"

As Sakura was saying this Sasuke raised his arms and placed them around Sakura and pulled her close to him, and she began to cry.

"Sakura, don't cry.. Ill be back for you"

"why did you come?"

"Because...I, sigh"

"Sasuke?" Sakura pulled back a little so she could get a better look at his face. She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, Sasuke shivered a little.

"Sakura... I"

"Sh. Its okay Sasuke you don't have to say it" Sakura whispered

Sakura brought her face up a little so that hers and Sasuke's face were only a couple of centimeters apart

"Sakura...?"

"Shhh"

Sakura brought her face up to his, and lightly kissed him on the lips, Sasuke's eyes where wide open but after a second he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. A minute later Sasuke broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, he brushed a piece of pink hair back and smirked. He lifted Sakura up bride style and laid her down in bed, and kneeled down beside her.

"Sakura"

"yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about me coming here tonight"

"I wont.. As long as you tell me the reason why you really came"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I thought you knew?"

Sakura giggled "I do, but I want to hear you say it"

"sigh I cam back cause... I wanted to see you"

Sakura smiled "im glad Sasuke, I missed you so much... I thought you were dead"

"don't think that, im not dead, and ill be back before you know it"

"Ill be waiting for you Sasuke..."

"And.. Sakura... don't tell anyone I came tonight... only between me and you"

"why not?"

"I don't want it to get back to Orochimaru"

"not even Naruto"

"NO.. Not even Naruto"

"okay, I promise..I wont tell anyone"

"hn"

Sasuke started walking towards the window, when he felt to small hands wrap around his wrist, he looked down to see a frightened look on Sakura's face

"sigh Sakura, I promise...ill be back"

Sasuke knelt back down to her bed

(Sakura's thoughts- his face still holds no emotion... but his eyes... they look so sad, I wanna let go..I wanna trust him, but I don't want the last thing I see is his back... I never want to loose him again)

Sasuke gave Sakura a small kiss on her forehead

"it wont be like last time Sakura, ill be back...I promise"

(Sakura's thoughts- I have to trust him, Sasuke wouldn't promise anything unless he knew he could keep it)

Sakura let go of his hand, and smiled at him

"ill be waiting for you"

Sasuke then ran out of her room, through the glass door.

2 years later...

"Ming"

"master?"

"bring Sasuke to me"

"yes...Orochimaru"

A small guy with bright blue hair ran down the hallway of an old castle, until he reached the training grounds

"Sasuke"

Sasuke was in the middle of using a fire jitsu on a tree, until he was interrupted. He turned around and was ready to attack the person that interrupted his training session.

"Orochimaru wishes to see you"

"hn"

Sasuke turned around and started training again.

"Right now! Sasuke"

"hn, bastard"

With that Sasuke turned around and started making his way down the hallway his hands in his pockets and his face down with his hair covering his eyes, he went down the hallway with mirrors all along it until got to a huge door with snakes all over it, he opened it to find Orochimaru sitting on a chair with two snake heads coming up the side, the room was also huge, there were snake statues all over the walls, and beside them. The room was fairly dark only a little light came from the widows.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice

"Now, now Sasuke... that's no way to talk to your master"

"Hn"

i hoped you guys liked it

first chapter might be a little mushy, but it will get better.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hn"

"Sasuke, I want you to go to Kohona"

"why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"I want to learn more about our enemy"

"haven't I told you enough?"

"You have told me plenty Sasuke, but how long has it been since you have last been there?"

"..."

"Things have changed, and I want you to go and find out"

"cant you send someone else?"

"I could...but I want YOU to do it"

"hn"

"you will leave tomorrow morning, make sure you disguise yourself well enough so no one will recognize you"

"Hn"

"and Sasuke"

"what?"

"Don't tell anyone that your going"

"..why?"

"Because, I would rather keep it between me and you"

"what happens if they find out who I am?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

(Sasuke's thoughts- what the hell does he have planned?... why the hell is he sending me there?...sigh I guess ill find out soon enough)

Sasuke walked back to his room, the hole time in thought. When he reached his room he opened the metal doors and walked straight to his bed to lay down.

Sasuke lay there and stared at the ceiling

(Sasuke's thoughts- its been two years since I have seen Sakura last sigh I wonder if she kept her promise to me.. Sasuke sits up and rests his head in his hands is she still waiting... or... has she moved on?)

Sasuke sat up and started packing the things he will need for his mission

"SAAAAKKUURRAAA-CHAAAAAAN"

19 year old boy with bright blond hair wearing a bright orange t-shirt with blue jeans, ran down the street of Kohano, to catch up to a girl with pink hair wearing a white summer dress.

"Oh, Naruto?"

"Hehe, hiya Sakura-chan"

"Where's Hinata today?"

"Oh haha she's at home whispers her parents are coming over so she sent me out to get some supplies" Naruto puts his hands behind his back and has huge smile on.

"Oh.."

"Yup, so what are you up to today Sakura-chan?"

"I needed some more food, Lee's coming over tonight"

"Lee! ewwww"

"Naruto" Sakura bonks Naruto on the head

"you like him Sakura-chan?"

"WHAT? NO" Sakura gives a death glare to Naruto, which made Naruto shiver and back away a little.

"Um okay I believe you Sakura-chan... but...I... um. have...to be..uh...on...my way..yeah.. Hinata-chan needs these supplies before lunch...so um... talk to you later... bye" Naruto takes off down the street towards the market.

"sigh well..I better get my things too" Sakura starts to walk slowly towards the market as well.

Night

Lee came over to Sakura's house at 7:00pm sharp.

Diiiing diiiiing

"COMING!"

Sakura ran to the door, she was dressed in a short pink dress and her hair was in a long braid the came over her shoulder and ended at her waist.

"Hi Lee, come on in...supper will be ready in a minute"

Lee was dressed in a suit (he liked to over dress for dates and stuff)

"hi Sakura-chan...wow it smells good in here"

Lee walked into a small living room with white walls and white furniture with cherry blossoms all over it, a tv in the corner with a small desk and a plant by the window. The room had shelves all over it with medical books and flowers on top of the.

"You can just sit in here Lee, supper wont be that long"

"okay Sakura-chan... oh by the way did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Haha, no Lee, but thanks"

"anytime Sakura-chan"

Sakura sighed and headed for her kitchen so that she could set the table.

(Sakura's thoughts- hmm should I use my pink plates... or my blue plates...?)

While Sakura was setting the table she herd a tapping noise on her window. Sakura set down the plates and grabbed a knife from the counter and headed cautiously over to the window, she flung it open ready to attack if it was an enemy

"Sakura" a deep voice breathed

"W..w...who's there?"

"Who do you think"

"SASU..."

A hand went over her mouth to shut her up

"shhh, not so loud or he will hear you"

"h...h...he?...gasp Lee...oh no..I totally forgot about him"

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into her room and pushed him onto the bed

"stay here Sasuke, ill be right back"

Sakura was about to take off, when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled Sakura back to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What is HE doing here?"

"w..w...what do you mean?"

"Why is Rock Lee here Sakura?"

"He just came over for supper"

"are you dating him?" Sasuke asked without any emotion in his voice

"ew are you kidding me, I would never date the eyebrow creep"

a smirk came to Sasuke's face, but Sakura couldn't see it, the room was to dark and Sasuke's bangs were casting a shadow on his face.

"Ill be right back Sasuke...please don't leave... I promise.. Right after he's done eating ill make him leave... please just wait"

Sakura was shaking, she didn't want to leave Sasuke cause its been two years since she last saw him, and she was afraid Sasuke was going to take off, but she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Sasuke with Lee here.

"Fine..ill wait"

Sakura instantly brighten up and a huge smile came to her face, she threw her arms around Sasuke.

"Um..Sakura?...arn't you going to get rid of Lee?"

"Oh yeah" Sakura sat back blushing "ill be back in a bit"

"hn"

Sakura ran out of the bed room into the kitchen (the bed room door was in the kitchen right beside the dinner table) she shut the door to make sure Lee wouldn't be able to see in.

"Lee its ready"

"coming Sakura darling"

Lee ran into the room and tried to hug Sakura, but she jumped out of the way which made Lee run into a wall.

"Sit down Lee and eat"

"of course"

5 minutes later

"k I guess ill clean up now" Sakura jumped up and started to clear the food away from the table

"um... Sakura-chan... I haven't even finished eating yet"

"oh... well...im full, so ill start to clean"

"um...Sakura-chan... are you alright?" Lee asked in confusion as Sakura quickly ran back and forth clearing the table

"of course I am silly, but I have to go to bed early tonight" Sakura answered quickly hoping he wouldn't figure out she was hiding something

"Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura froze afraid that he had figured it out

"your absolutely right, you need to keep your health up" Lee said with a huge smile on his face

"siiiiiigh yeah, so you wouldn't mind if I asked you to leave?" Sakura asked kinda feeling bad considering she was the one who invited him over in the first place

"nope I don't mind at all" Lee said while trying to stuff potatoes into his mouth

"thanks Lee"

Ten minutes later

"night Sakura-chan"

Lee tried to throw his arms around Sakura once again, but like before she dodged it

"night Lee"Sakura said as she shut the door

After Lee was gone Sakura ran back to her room, when she got there she found it was empty Sasuke wasn't there anymore. Sakura's eyes started to water as she sat down on the bed.

(Sakura's thoughts- stupid...stupid...stupid...im so stupid...I should have known better then to leave him... now I might not be able to see him again...stupid)

as Sakura was sitting there on the bed crying Sasuke came out of the washroom, and leaned against the door and stared at her with a smirk on his face

"Sakura...?"

Sakura looked up in alarm to see Sasuke smirking at her

"Sasuke?...I thought you left"

"no...I had to use the washroom" Sasuke said in a bored voice

"oh" Sakura said shamefully as she got off the bed and wiped the tears away from her face

"did you think I left... even after I promised I wouldn't?" Sasuke said with a little humor in his voice

"n...n...no course not" Sakura lied

"hn"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and flung her arms around his neck once again, this caused Sasuke to stiffen

"Have you come back for me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh then picked Sakura up bridal style and laid her down on her bed.

"Sasuke.?"

"sigh no not yet Sakura"

"I see... then your going to leave me again tonight..." Sakura said quietly as she pulled the blankets over her head trying to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"No" Sasuke answered simply as he pulled the blankets away and kissed Sakura on the forehead

"n..no...no what?"

"Im going to stay with you tonight"

Sasuke climbed over Sakura to her other side and laid down beside her.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly as she moved her head to lay on Sasuke's chest "will you stay with me for the hole night?"

"No Sakura...I cant"

"what? why not?" Sakura quickly sat up and stared at Sasuke with sad eyes

"don't cry Sakura, ill be back"

"yeah..probably in two years" Sakura said as she laid her face into her pillow

"no...actually ill be back tomorrow night"

"what?" Sakura sat up quickly again, but with a huge smile on this time

"don't ask me to explain why, because I wont...but I can tell you that Orochimaru gave me a mission to do in Kohona, so ill be around"

Sakura laid down on top of Sasuke and kissed him passionately, Sasuke was only happy to reply as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Will anyone get hurt?"

"sigh..I don't know Sakura, if anyone finds out im hear... then maybe"

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura I cant promise anything"

"...but...how are you going to hide from everyone?"

"That's for me to know"

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura...ill come and be with you every night I can, but you cant ask me questions"

"sigh I wont... I just want this to be over...I want you to come home and be with me"

Sasuke starting rubbing Sakura's back trying to comfort her as much as he could

"this will be over one day Sakura...and ill be back home...Sakura... can I ask something of you?"

Sakura sat back a little so she could get a better view of his face "of course Sasuke-kun... anything"

"would you be able to handle a relationship with me... and keep it a secret from everyone?"

Sakura almost fell off of Sasuke she was so shocked.

"Yes Sasuke I could...I promise..I can"

"even Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke I promise" Sakura said as she clutched the front of his shirt

"hn... there will be some rules"

"rules?"

"Yes.."

"Okay?" asked a very confused Sakura

"one- you will NOT go near any guys I don't trust...two-you wont ask me questions about my missions and stuff whenever we are together...three-you wont ever try to follow me when I leave... or try to stop me from leaving...four- you wont ask me to stay longer and start to cry when I cant, be happy with the time I can make for us and lastly... do NOT tell anyone"Sasuke said in a very stern voice which almost made Sakura giggle

"don't worry Sasuke..I promise I wont go after any other guys..hehe, and I promise I wont bug you about missions and stuff. And Sasuke...I WILL be happy with the time I get with you, this is what I want Sasuke and ill do anything to make sure I can be with you... even if I have to keep it a secret" Sakura smiled

"hn"

"but... what will I tell Lee?" Sakura asked as she brought a finger up to her chin

"um.. That he has huge eyebrows, and hes ugly... and your not interested?" Sasuke said thoughtfully

"Sasuke... aww that's means" Sakura playfully punched his arm

"hn... thats what I would do"

"well I would hope... you're a guy..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "yeah" then rolled on top of Sakura and started tickling her sides

"Sasuke...haha... stop... hahahaha...i...haha...give...up.. Haha... stop" Sakura said as she tried to squirm out from under neither Sasuke

Sasuke stopped and kissed Sakura on the neck

"I have to go to sleep Sakura, ill be back tomorrow night...but this time don't have big brows over"

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and laid beside her

"hehe, don't worry Sasuke I wont" Sakura snuggled up close to Sasuke and they both fell asleep together in each others arms

(an- im really happy that you guys like it so far... but if you think anything needs to be changed... or whatever i would love to know... im still really nervous :P im not that good at writing.. so any help would be nice)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN- im sorry, your right about Naruto's age... but this is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed :) dont stop lol)

(next morning)

Sakura turns over in bed feeling around for her lover, when she finds that theres nothing there she jumps out of bed worried. "Oh know... Sasuke..he left..wait... (sigh) I guess this might take a little while to get use to this, he wont be here when I wake-up..(sigh) oh well" Sakura drags herself out of bed to take a shower.

(Half an hour later)

"Im hungry...hmm, maybe Ino will come out for break feast with me" Sakura wonders to herself as she walks through Kohona. Her pink hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing a yellow light blue spring dress. "Yeah, ill go to her flower shop, and haha, ill offer to pay, that should make her come"

Sakura walks a little more but someone calls her name from an ally "psst, Sakura"

"hmm" Sakura wonders (thinking to self, what was that?...umm..just keep walking don't stop.)

"Psst Sakura"

"yes?"

"Come here"

"uh...who are you?"

".."

Sakura starts to get worried, she looks around and sees that no one is there, she is alone.

"Uh.. I have to go" Sakura starts to run as fast as she can to Ino's flower shop, as she approaches is Sakura slows down, she doesn't want Ino to get worried so she puts it behind her.

"Hey Ino" Sakura puts on a huge smile and calls out cheerfully

"hey Sakura" Ino pokes at her forehead as she smirks "whatcha up to?"

"I just came to ask if you would like to come out for break feast with me"

"Haha, sure forehead girl, just let me grab my jacket and tell the other staff im going, be back in a sec"

"k"

Ino came running back out of the back room with a dark blue spring jacket hanging off of her arm. "So where did you have in mind?"

Sakura was off in her own thoughts, she didnt even see Ino come out, of here her talk to her

"Sakura...hey...hello?" Ino waves her arms in front of her face "anyone in there?"

"Oh sorry" Sakura finall snaps out of it "what did you say"

"(siiiigh) forehead girl, I said where did you want to eat?"

"Oh.. Um, how about that new place just up the road"

"ok great" Ino smiles "I herd it was really good"

(Sasuke)

"Sasuke?"..

"hn?"

"You don't seemed focus today, your thoughts seem to be else where"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun" Sasuke shuttered at Orochimaru calling him this "where were you last night...Sasuke-kun" a evil smirk crossed Orochimaru's face

Sasuke for a second thought Orochimaru had figured out where he was last night, and he was about to panic, when he saw the smug expression on his face. In turn Sasuke just smirked back and said "I don't believe its any of your concern...Orochimaru"

"haha, Sasuke, you are amusing"Orochimaru chuckled

"hn"

"I have a new plan"

"hn?"

"Where going to attack Kohona tomorrow, and Sasuke don't hold back, I want you to totally destroy the Kohona village"

"WHAT?"

(AN- im sorry it was so short, but i only had time to write this much, (i have this huge essay due tomorrow) anyways tell me what you think- :) later)


	4. QuestionAN

This is just a question, not another chapter of the story:( sorry, anyways I was on this other site for Sasuke and Sakura and they said Sasuke died.. and I was wondering if anyone knows if that's true… does Sasuke die in later episodes?

Anyways ill try to have the next chapter updated soon :P

Im also hoping to start another one- cause I have some more ideas:) but we will see, with school and all its difficult.

byeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

(An- okay this is the next chapter, i hope you guys like it :) )

(Night)

Sasuke had been walking outside ever since Orochimaru had told him about the new plan

(Sasuke thinking to self- how could he do this, damn. What am I suppose to do?..) Sasuke leaned up against a tree and stared up at the night sky.

"It would be nice" Sasuke muttered to himself "(sigh)" Sasuke smiled as the stars started glistening, and a light glow outlined his face "it would be nice... to be free"

(Sakura's house)

Sakura was walking around her room panicking. "Wheres Sasuke...he said he would be with me at night... hes not here... oh no, what happens if they found out Sasuke came to my house last night..." Sakura stopped her pacing and went to the window and smiled "Sasuke-kun" she mumbled as she looked at the stars and then she saw it... a shooting star..

"(gasp)" Sakura threw her two hands together and closed her eyes "I have to make a wish"

(back with Sasuke)

Sasuke also saw the shooting star that flew by , and he closed his eyes and made a wish as well, a wish to be free.

(Next day)

"Damn" Sasuke punch a tree, and it shattered to pieces, he was in such a bad mood, ever since Orochimaru told him about the plan he has gone about destroying anything that might be in his way. "Why does that snake bastard have to be so greedy, why the hell doesn't he leave Kohona alone?"Sasuke thought as he finally sat down in the garden, underneath a Sakura tree.

"Mmm" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he laid his back against the tree "Sakura..."he said to himself. Just then Sasuke jumped up with his eyes wide open "DAMN IT, I forgot to go see her last night, ill just have to go surprise her"

(With Sakura)

Sakura woke up in her room and the light was just lightly shining in through the curtains.

"Sakura"

Sakura nearly fell off her bed, the voice scared her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked up and saw he was leaning against the door frame smirking

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and threw her arms around him

"im so happy your not mad at..."

WHACK

Sakura smacked Sasuke right across the face

"Ow" Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek "what was that for?" he hissed

"for making me worry sick about you last night"

"Oh, im sorry Sakura..I had...other things to deal with"

"but you said every night you would come and spend it with me, I stayed awake all of last night waiting for you"Sakura was almost in tears as she said this.

"(sigh) I see" Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his arm

"w..w..where are you going?" Sakura sniffed

"I should have know you wouldn't be able to handle thi..."

WHACK

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke yelled "what was THAT FOR?"

"Shut up Sasuke" Sakura screamed, and threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Sakura..." Sasuke quietly said and he stroked her hair

"don't say that Sasuke, of course I can handle this, just...I was worried that Orochimaru found out, and he was hurting you" Sakura whispered into his chest, and still held him close.

"Sakura...don't worry about me, he cant hurt me"

"what...do you mean?" Sakura pulled back a little so she could get a better view of his face.

"Im stronger then him"

"then... why don't you kill him?"

"Because Sakura... there's still one thing I need from him" Sasuke looked away from Sakura and out the window, slowly a glare came across his face.

"Sasuke..?"

"Shh" Sasuke brought his fingers up to her lips "ill tell you one day Sakura...just not today"

"sasuk.."

Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence because Sasuke captured her lips with his, then he picked her up bridle style and walked over to the bed and laid her down on it, with him on top.

"Sasuke..I thought you couldn't be with me during the day light" Sakura looked at him with a confused look

"haha, Sakura don't worry about it" he kissed her again "Orochimaru wont find out, he's to busy at the moment with other things" Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the lips once again, Sakura was only to happy to return it, and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her body.

(AN-SOOO how was it )


	6. Chapter 6

(AN- yay, next chapter)

Sakura woke up around 6pm, she looked around to see if her partner was around, but of course he was no where to be seen. Sakura slowly climbed out of bed and sighed to herself

"I guess I better have a bath" she yawned "I have to call Ino and find out if her and Shikamaru have finally decided a date to get married" Sakura fell back on her head and started to laugh hysterically "I cant believe she fell for him, haha, I would have never guessed in a thousand years that THEY would be together, hahahaha"

after a couple of minutes of laughing she finally decided to go take a bath. Sakura walked into her bathroom and started the water, after it was done she was about to get it when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who would that be I wonder" Sakura grabbed her house coat and put it on and made sure the front was closed tight. (She didn't want it to fall open and let whoever was there have a great view of her)

Knock

Knock

"Im coming" Sakura yelled

Knock

Knock

whoever was there started pounding their fists harder on the door, it made Sakura angry. When she got to the door she opened it and saw two people standing there, they wore dark close and black trench coats with the hoods up so their faces where covered.

"Um.. can I help you?" Sakura asked confused

before she knew what was going on, they hit her across the head and she blacked out.

(3 hours later)

"Mmm" Sakura opened her eyes but the light was so bright she had to close them quickly again. (Sakura thinking to self, where am I?... am I on a bed (she started feeling around) okay Sakura what happened?... well I was going to take a bath...and oh my gosh im only in a bath robe) Sakura jumped up and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in a tiny room with just a bed and a table, Sakura looked down at her clothes and saw she was still wearing her bath robe and it looked untouched.

Knock

knock

"Um...come in?" Sakura looked at the door confused

the door slowly creaked open and in came one of the men, but he was the shorter one, and was still wearing his cloak. He quickly shut the door and came and sat at the end of the bed.

"w..w..who are you?" Sakura asked

"(sigh) im here to help" the man said quietly

"Yeah right, you knocked me unconscious" Sakura hissed and pointed an accusing finger at him

"I know, but that was so you wouldn't make a scene" the man answered without emotion

"what do you mean not make a scene?"

"We had to get you out of there"

"so why didn't you just say that?"

The man was starting to get annoyed with all the questions she was asking "do you think you would have come along if we said 'uh miss you have to come with us' or do you think you would have made a scene?" he leaned forward and placed his hands together on his lap.

"Ah, your making sense now...but why the hell did you have to get me out of there in the first place"

"because if we didn't get you out of there then you might have been dead before tomorrow"

"WHAT?"

"(siiiigh) I see I have to answer all of you questions before I can get some peace" he said with boredom in his voice

"damn rights" Sakura hissed

"he was right, you really can be annoying"

"w..what?...w..who said that?"

"Haha, I can only answer so many questions at once, haha let me answer the first one"

Sakura just nodded her head and bit her lower lip

"we had to get you out of there because he knows"

"who knows?"

"Orochimaru"

"WHAT?.. HE KNOWS WHAT?"Sakura started yelling at the man

"calm down" he quickly threw his hands over hr mouth "if I remove my hands will you stop yelling?"

Sakura nodded her head, so he removed his hands "but..then Sasuke is in"

"danger" the man finished her sentence "no..he's not, don't worry about Sasuke, he will be just fine"

"but Orochimaru will kill him if he finds out about us"

"haha, he has found out, and no he wont kill Sasuke" the man said amused

"but I thought..."

"I know what you thought, but Sasuke has become stronger then Orochimaru, Orochimaru fears Sasuke"

"then why were they coming to get me?"

"So they would have something to hold over Sasuke"

"I don't get it" Sakura whined

"ugh, k lets say they want Sasuke to so something, follow?"

Sakura nodded her head

"good, now lets say Sasuke didn't want to do it, all they would have to do is threaten him with your life."

"Oh.." Sakura lowered her head "but what could they possibly want him to do, that they would have to take me?"

"Hmm, destroy Kohona" the man said calmly and he sat back against the wall

"WHAT" Sakura yelled

"(sigh) don't make me cover your mouth again" he sighed heavily

"so Sasuke told you to come protect me"

"no"

"then why are you hear?"

"Because"

"answer"

"why?"

"I wont stop annoying you"

"ugh" the man sat up "fine you win. What do you want to know?"

"First I want to know why you are doing this?"

"Because, Sasuke loves you"

"that's it?"

"No"

"then keep going" Sakura glared

"your annoying"

"I know, answer the question" Sakura hissed

"I don't want Sasuke to lose you" the man said quietly

".."

"If Sasuke lost anyone else he loves, I think it would kill him"

"why..would you care...who are you"

"I care...I care...well...I care because...Sasuke is my brother" the man pushed back his hood.

"(gasp) Itachi" Sakura's eyes widened in horror

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house around midnight, he came inside and found her house was completely destroyed. His eyes narrowed into a glare

"Orochimaru"Sasuke took off back to the layer

when he got back he started towards the room which Orochimaru normally sat, when he got there his eyes where red and he was ready to kill Orochimaru if he had hurt Sakura

"Orochimaru" Sasuke yelled as he entered the room

"why, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru greeted happily

"where is she?" Sasuke hissed

"oh my, (tisk tisk) I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Bastard"

Sasuke grabbed him by the throat and glared at him.

"Tell me where she is and I wont kill you" Sasuke hissed "don't lie I know it was you who destroyed her apartment"

"well your right about one thing Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru smiled

"what?"

"We did destroy her apartment, but when we got there she was already gone... someone got to her before we did"

"...what?" Sasuke's eyes widened "who" he let go of Orochimaru's neck

"I was hoping you would tell me Sasuke-kun"

"stop calling me that" Sasuke glared at him "how did you know about me and her?"

"I was wondering why you left every night, do I sent someone to spy on you"

"bastard" Sasuke clenched his fists

"I found out you went to this girls place every night" Orochimaru laughed "so I decided to pay her a little visit... but she wasn't there, someone found out about us going to get her, and got her before we did"

"hn"

Orochimaru advanced towards Sasuke "tell me Sasuke-kun, who was it"

"hn?"

"Who was the person you sent to go get her?"

"No one" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru who was coming closer to him

"don't lie to me Sasuke-kun I know you sent someone"

"who the hell would I have sent?" Sasuke glared at him, then teleported out of the room

Orochimaru stopped when Sasuke did this, and he looked around and then smirked

(Back with Sakura)

"Itachi.."

"Don't be afraid of me" he sighed "I came to protect you, NOT to kill you"

"why?"

"I don't want to see my brother hurt again, especially not by Orochimaru" Itachi hissed

"but you killed your own clan"

"they would have only held Sasuke back, Sakura... they were weak and they didn't want their sons to get stronger then them... they even tried to hold me back" Itachi said quietly

".."

"You don't get it, if I had not of don't this, Sasuke would be no where near as strong as he is now, they feared us, mother and father..."

Sakura sat back against the wall and stared at Itachi

"I wont hurt you Sakura, I will protect you from Orochimaru I wont let him hurt you... but don't think that after this I wont kill you... this is just once in a life time thing" Itachi smirked

(back with Sasuke)

Sasuke was jumping through the trees

"i have to find her..." Sasuke clenched his fists "but who would have taken her...maybe she just wasnt there by luck, maybe she went to Naruto's house or Ino's...(sigh) ill have to go check.."

Sasuke started of in the direction of Kohona

(AN- so how was it, i hope you guys like the part about Itachi... :) )


	7. Chapter 7

(AN- YAY next chapter, so this one took me an hour to do, lol and i really like it...i hope you guys enjoy it too :))

Sasuke was back at Kohona sneaking around trying to make sure that no one would see him, his first stop was Naruto's house. When he got there he found Naruto sleeping in his bed.

"Man... I wonder how he is even able to sleep in that position" Sasuke said to himself

Naruto was laying side ways on the bed, with his head kinda falling of the edge of the one side, and a little bit of drool was coming out the side of his mouth.

"That is gross" Sasuke muttered "I guess ill go inside to see if she's there... hopefully I wont wake up that dobe" Sasuke chuckled to himself

Sasuke slowly slid open Naruto's bed room window and stepped inside, but right after he shut the window and was about to turn around he heard a loud THUMP.

"Damn" Sasuke muttered

Sasuke thought Naruto had waken up, and just as Sasuke was about to make up some reason why he was in Naruto's house, Sasuke turned around to find Naruto still asleep, but only on the floor and he was kinda talking to himself

"Haha. ramen" Naruto mumbled to himself

Sasuke had an eyebrow raised as he watched Naruto on the floor treating his pillow like a bowl of ramen "dobe" Sasuke muttered to himself and was about to leave the room when Naruto jumped up. This time Sasuke thought he was caught for sure, but when he turned around to face Naruto he found he was still asleep but this time he was...sleep walking.

"Er" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched Naruto head towards his bathroom.

Sasuke knew he probably shouldn't follow him, but he was curious as to what a person sleep walking would do, especially if he was heading towards the bathroom. Sasuke slowly followed Naruto making sure he was as quiet as a cat would be if it was trying to catch a mouse. Shortly him and Naruto where in the bathroom and Naruto was bending down over the bathroom

(Sasuke thinking to self, is he going to throw up?)

Just then Naruto threw he hand in the toilet and started laughing and yelling ramen, ramen.

"What the..." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with confusion.. "maybe..I should stop him.." Sasuke pondered to himself

Sasuke decided to step in, even though he was enjoying the scene, but he didn't want his ex teammate drinking out of the toilet. Sasuke snuck up behind Naruto and gently place his arm around Naruto's waist, the next thing Sasuke knew Naruto had latched himself onto Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and started shuffling his way back to Naruto's room.

"Damn your heavy" Sasuke complained as he finally go into Naruto's bed room.

Sasuke tried to pry Naruto off of him gently because he didn't want Naruto to wake up and find him in his house. When Sasuke almost had Naruto off, Naruto just threw his arms around his neck and started yelling ramen again.

"ramen...ramen, ramen" Naruto yelled while hugging Sasuke

"no...im NOT ramen" Sasuke then widened his eyes in fear that he woke him up because Naruto stop yelling

"Hinata" Naruto finally said as he snuggled closer to Sasuke

Sasuke sighed heavily

"Sasuke thinking to self, dobe, do I SOUND like Hinata?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto then finally decided to use the replacement jitsu, he replaced himself with the teddy bear that laid on Naruto's bed. Finally when Sasuke was out of his grip and Naruto was once again fast asleep on the floor, but this time snuggling the teddy bear Sasuke took a quick look around Naruto's house and when he saw that Sakura wasn't there he took of towards Ino's house, but Sasuke didn't leave without giving Naruto another death glare.

(Sakura)

"How long do I have to stay here?" Sakura asked Itachi

Itachi slowly raised his eyes he was sitting in the chair that was across from Sakura's bed, he was just trying to get some rest before he might have to go into battle against Orochimaru.

"Until I know its safe"

"(sigh) when will you know that?"

"Your not very patient, are you?"

"No..im not...(sigh) im just worried about Sasuke"

Itachi smirked "don't worry about him, im sure he's okay"

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was sneaking around out side of Ino's house trying to find a window that didn't have a curtain covering it. Finally when he found one he looked in side only to see a sight he never ever wanted to see in his lifetime. There on Ino's bed was Ino herself, and Shikamaru, and they weren't wearing any clothes nor did they have the blankets over them.

"AHHH" Sasuke yelled as he threw his hands over his eyes and fell back on the grass "what do ya know, the only curtain she has open is the one to her room... "

Sasuke quickly got up and decided to leave for he knew Sakura would not be there.

(Sakura)

"I want to go find him"

"hm?" Itachi looked up at her once again

"Please Itachi... can we go find him?" Sakura gave him her puppy eyes, but this only made Itachi raise an eyebrow and look at her funny.

"Fine, just as long as you never make that face again...its creepy"

"hmpf" Sakura crossed her arms

Itachi got up off the chair and motioned for Sakura to follow him, Sakura was only glad to follow him but before she did she had to glare at him and cross her arms.

"My, my what an attitude we have" Itachi smirked

"hmpf" Sakura looked away

"heh" Itachi looked into the trees

"what are you doing?" Sakura saw that his eyes were red

"im looking to see if there is anyone out there"

"oh" Sakura looked around

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was running through the trees on the outskirts of Kohona

"Damn...I didn't find her anywhere" Sasuke glared at any passing tree "I cant give up until I know that she's safe...damn, I also have to warn Kohona..." Sasuke stopped and stared at the clouds that were passing by "should I warn them... they probably wouldn't believe me" Sasuke sighed and started running again "I don't know... ill decide what to do after I find Sakura"

(Sakura)

(After a couple of hours of walking)

"Were are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked around, she didn't recognize it at all

"Sasuke is just up ahead" Itachi smirked, he was kinda excited to meet his brother again, he wanted to know just how much stronger he had gotten in the last couple of years.

"How do you know that?" Sakura looked at him confused

"hes my brother...I can feel him where ever he is"

"oh.." Sakura looked down at the ground "how long until we run into him?"

"Any minute now" Itachi smirked then turned around and grabbed Sakura as he jumped up into a tree.

"What are you doing?" Sakura hissed

"sh... look down there"

just then a huge smile appeared on Sakura's lips

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was now walking around, he was almost out of breath from running at full speed. Just then he heard something up in the tree, when he looked up he saw something pink falling towards him... and before he knew what hit him he found himself on the ground with Sakura on top of him hugging him so tight that he was running out of air.

"S..Sa...Sak...Sakura" Sasuke tried to say "I cant breath"

"oh im sorry" Sakura pulled back a little, but still held onto him tightly

"where were you?" Sasuke looked at her with concern

"oh Sasuke" Sakura threw her arms around his neck again "he found out and he was coming to get me...Orochimaru found out Sasuke... and I was scared...I was scared he was going to hurt you" Sakura was crying into his chest

"wait..." Sasuke pushed Sakura back a little so he could see into her eyes "how did you know Orochimaruwas there?...were you there?"

"No... luckily I was saved before Orochimaru got there" Sakura sniffed

"saved...?...saved by who?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"him" Sakura pointed up in the tree

Sasuke looked up to see his brother staring at him with the same red eyes he had, Sasuke jumped up quickly knocking Sakura on the ground. Itachi jumped down and stood in front of Sasuke and smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke hissed

"my, my...little brother testy arnt we?" Itachi just smirked

Sakura was sitting on the ground and she decided that she had better just sit and let the two brother talk this on over

"what the hell where you doing with Sakura?" Sasuke yelled

"well little brother, I knew you weren't strong enough to protect her yourself...so I decided I had better do it" Itachi sighed with boredom in his voice

"I don't need your help, I can protect her myself"

"hah" Itachi started laughing "hahaha, thanks its been awhile since I have laughed like that"

"what the hell?"

"Sasuke... you didn't even know she was in danger... if I would have left it up to you ... then she would already be in their hands"

Sasuke growled at Itachi

just then they heard a noise coming from somewhere

BANG

they were all thrown back, Itachi of course landed on his feet with ease, Sasuke caught Sakura before she fell on her head and then landed on his own feet.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke looked at Itachi

"I don't know" Itachi looked around

then out of the smoke he appeared...

"Orochimaru" Itachi laughed

"Itachi" Orochimaru smirked "how nice to see you again"

(AN- sooooooo, how is it? good...bad?)


	8. Chapter 8

(AN- yay..next chapter)

"Itachi" Orochimaru smirked "how nice to see you again"

"heh, Orochimaru long time no see"

Sasuke was standing right beside his brother Itachi glaring harshly at Orochimaru, Sasuke wanted to fight Orochimaru, he wanted to kill him and then he wanted to kill his brother.

"Bastard" Sasuke muttered

"Sasuke, you should hold more respect for your master" Orochimaru laughed

"you are NOT my master" Sasuke hissed

"oh... im pretty sure I am"

"no... your not"

"mmm, Sasuke without me, you would be nothing"

"Orochimaru... that's enough" Itachi cut in

"oh..Itachi I almost forgot about you, what? Now you show feelings for your little brother?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke growled as he turned to face Itachi

"No one will put down my family in front of me"

"In front of you?" Sasuke yelled with sarcasm "you're the hole who murdered your family"

"ohh" Orochimaru smiled "you tell him Sasuke"

"SHUT UP" Sasuke hissed

"Sasuke... you don't understand... they would have held you back"

"I don't care what you have to say Itachi, you are nothing but a liar and a murderer"

"Sasuke..listen to me"

"NO" Sasuke threw a punch a Itachi, but he easily dodged it.

"Sasuke stop and listen to me" Itachi pleaded

"Why should I.. .you killed my family" Sasuke threw another punch at Itachi

Sakura was standing behind a tree terrified, she wanted Sasuke to listen to Itachi, she wanted them to work together and kill Orochimaru, but Sakura was afraid that if she told Sasuke to gang up with his brother, he would also turn against her. While Sasuke and Itachi were fighting they forgot about Orochimaru, so Orochimaru took this opportunity to sneak up behind Sakura.

"AHHH" Sakura screamed as Orochimaru grabbed her around the neck

immediately Sasuke and Itachi turned to see why Sakura screamed, Sasuke's eyes widened with horror when he saw that Orochimaru had Sakura by the neck.

"Your fight is with us Orochimaru" Itachi said as he took a step towards Sakura

"I suggest you don't take another step or else I will break her neck" Orochimaru laughed

"Sasuke help me" Sakura whispered

"Sakura...Orochimaru let her go" Sasuke hissed

"why should I?"

"Because she has nothing to do with this"

"why not?...you would have killed her anyways... right? Sasuke-kun"

"what do you mean?" Sakura whispered

"he was going to destroy Kohona" Orochimaru laughed "and he was going to probably kill you too"

"Sakura..listen to me I never was going to destroy Kohona" Sasuke took a tiny step towards her

"Sasuke" Sakura tried to say but Orochimaru tightened his grip around her neck.

While Sasuke had Orochimaru's attention Itachi decided to use the replacement jitsu, when Orochimaru was focused on Sasuke Itachi replaced himself with a clone, and the real Itachi appeared in the tree above Orochimaru. He was being very quiet about it, and hiding his chakra as best he could, he didn't want Orochimaru to sense him and then kill Sakura. Sasuke felt this right away, they were brothers. Sasuke decided to work with Itachi to join forces with him, but only at the moment, only because Sakura's life was in danger.

"Let her go Orochimaru, your fight it with me... and only me" Sasuke tried to reason with him

"she's just an innocent girl" Itachi put in

"innocent?...HAH, Itachi tell me... how many innocent people have you killed in your life?" Orochimaru smirked

"(sigh) to many, and I regret killing all of them"Itachi looked at the ground

"then why didn't you stop? Hmm?" Orochimaru asked

"because... because I was addicted to power... the more I killed.. The more powerful I felt...that's why... why... I don't want Sasuke with you"

"what?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with confusion

"I don't want him to feel the way I feel... I know I killed are parents... but...Sasuke..please let me explain"

Sasuke only nodded

"I never meant to hurt you...but, mother and father... they always held me back, it was like they were afraid of us... afraid that we might get stronger then them, they would never let me do my best, if I did... I was punished" Itachi looked at the ground ashamed "I wasn't aloud to have friends... I wasn't even aloud to be around other kids, I always had to sit indoors watching from a window... watching how happy they were and how much fun they had... if I even asked to join them I would be punished"

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered

"I never wanted it to be like that for you... they would have done the same to you... held you back... never let you have fun (sigh) you would be lonely.. and sooner or later it would drive you crazy... I wanted to free you from that"

"I never..." Sasuke started but was cut off but Orochimaru

"Isn't that nice... brotherly love"

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, Orochimaru only smiled back and patted Sakura's head.

"Damn him.." Sasuke growled

"Sasuke..please help me" Sakura whined "im scared Sasuke" tears started falling down her cheek

"aww... isn't that cute Sasuke... she wants you to save her Sasuke" Orochimaru smiled "you know... she is really pretty" Orochimaru turned Sakura around and made her look at him in the face "if you want Sakura, I can make you a deal, you can come with me...forget about Sasuke... forget about Kohona, this is a once in a lifetime chance"

Sakura had a free hand, and she smacked him across the face, then everything went so fast, the next thing Sakura knew she was on the ground and Orochimaru and Itachi were fighting, and Sasuke was jumping in to help.

"Damn you Orochimaru" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke threw a punch at Orochimaru, which he blocked but then he was kneed in the back by Itachi. Sasuke jumped back against a tree and used the fire jitsu on him, Itachi jumped out of the way, he sensed Sasuke was about to use that jitsu. Sakura was laying on the ground watching them fight then she felt it, when she tried to stand up the felt the blood drip down her stomach and the pain, horrified she looked at her stomach only to see a large cut, it had made it right through her. Sakura tried to call for Sasuke but blood filled her mouth and she started coughing. Sakura fell onto her stomach and then rolled onto her back, she clutched the grass with one hand and her stomach with the other, she could taste the blood in her mouth and feel it run down the sides. Her eyes started getting blurry and she was afraid, afraid she would never see Sasuke again. And then thats when she herd it Orochimaru's scream, then she knew Sasuke and Itachi had done it Orochimaru was dead, and so was she.

"We did it" Sasuke panted as he fell onto his knees

"Yeah" Itachi was bent over looking at Orochimaru's body

"Sakura" Sasuke said "we did it" he got up and started walking over to her "Sakura..?"

Sasuke couldn't tell at first that Sakura was dead, she was on her side with her back facing Sasuke, but as he walked closer he could see the blood on her back, he could see it drip down. Sasuke eyes widened in horror and he ran over to her.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke lifted her body up into his arms "Sakura...please say something" Sasuke pleaded "Sakura please... " he was now bending over her body crying "Sakura... no..."

Itachi looked at his brother with pity, what he saw almost broke his heart, Sasuke his little brother holding his only love in his arms, rocking back and forth, pleading, crying.

"Okay Itachi I get it" Sasuke suddenly stood up with Sakura in his arms

Itachi looked at Sasuke then at Sakura who laid limp, blood still falling off of her body.

"I get it Itachi" Sasuke muttered again

Itachi looked back at his brother, confusion written all over his face "get what Sasuke" Itachi said almost above a whisper

"it's a joke" Sasuke almost laughed "you two are playing a joke on me"

Itachi opened his eyes wide as e stared at his brothers tear stained face, then slowly he closed them and looked away from Sasuke

"I get it okay... haha, its funny...now stop playing around"

"Sasuke.."Itachi whispered

"NO.. DON'T SAY ANYTHING...JUST BRING SAKURA HERE" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke..."

"I SAID DON'T SAY ANYTHING...BRING THE REAL SAKURA TO ME..." Sasuke's voiced dropped down to a whisper "bring her to me... I have to tell her I love her" Sasuke was kneeling on the ground again staring at Sakura's body "I have to tell her we can go home now, that we can finally tell everyone how we love each other... its not a secret anymore" Sasuke pushed the hair out of Sakura's face "we can have a family"

Itachi couldn't take it anymore watching Sasuke hurt again, but he felt like he couldn't do anything, that he could only sit and watch. Sit and watch his brothers life fall apart again. He looked away but could still here his brothers sobs, and him muttering over and over about how its only a trick. Itachi felt useless, for once in his life he felt useless.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face, he saw where the blood dripped down her mouth, and he saw where the tears fell. He looked at her face and he could almost feel the pain she went through, Sasuke took his hand and started to clean some of the blood off of her face. When he had most of the blood off he smiled, and said

"There...Sakura you can wake up now... you look beautiful... you can wake up ...please ... Sakura ...wake up..." Sasuke looked up to see Itachi standing over him "Itachi... why is her body so cold?... should I make her a fire?... will that wake her up?"

Itachi felt like it was many years ago when he would always have to watch out for Sasuke, and Sasuke would ask him all these ridiculous questions. He felt like the older brother again, and as the older brother he had to protect his younger brother, and make sure his younger brother is always happy.

"Sasuke" Itachi started but Sasuke was mumbling to himself again "Sasuke" Itachi reached out and shook Sasuke a little.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at his older brother

"do.. You love Sakura?"

"Yes...I do" Sasuke looked back at Sakura and hugged her tightly

"(sigh) Sasuke...I wished that I could feel love one day...(sigh) Sasuke you are very lucky to have someone" Itachi looked away into the distance

"I don't have anyone Itachi...Sakura...she's...dead"

"is she?" Itachi looked at Sasuke

"yes..."

"Are you sure...Sasuke?"

"Yes... there's blood... and...she's cold... there's not heart beat"

"Look again Sasuke...love can not die to easy" Itachi smirked as he got up and started to walk away

"wait...Itachi" Sasuke got up and ran over to him "what do you mean?"

"Heh" Itachi smirked "look again Sasuke... she doesnt look dead to me"

(AN- awe, i hope you guys liked this chapter... im trying to get the next one done as quick as possible)


	9. Chapter 9

(An- yay, lol...next chapter...i hope you like)

"what?" Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura, but still she laid there lifeless "What do you mean?"

"Some times appearances can deceive us" Itachi smirked

"(sigh) your not making sense Itachi" Sasuke brought his hand up to his head

"I am making sense little brother.. I promised myself I wasn't going to let anyone you love die again"

"well you did...Sakura is DEAD" Sasuke started to raise his voice

"calm down little brother"

"WHY? THE ONLY GIRL I HAVE EVER LOVED IS DEAD"

"(sigh) wow.. You really are stupid" Itachi sighed heavily

"yes I am stupid... I let her die"

"er.." Itachi rolled his eyes "you are dense, are you not hearing a word that is coming out of my mouth?"

"I can hear you just fine"

"I don't think so... Sasuke, she's not dead... im trying to tell you this" Itachi stared at his brother

"w..w..what do you mean?" Sasuke had a shocked look on

"look close Sasuke... use your head, don't let anger cloud your thoughts..." Itachi turned and started to leave

"wait.." Sasuke grabbed his arm

"hn?"

"She...really..is alive...isnt she?...your arnt just playing with me?"

"Haha" Itachi smiled "I don't know, you just going to have to find out for yourself"

"Itachi"

"mmm?"Itachi was kinda getting annoyed he wanted to leave, he had other things to attend too

"Thanks"

"awe is Sasuke getting soft on me?" Itachi mocked

"Hell no" Sasuke glared at him "just you wait... ill beat you one of these days" with that Sasuke took off towards Sakura

Itachi watched his brother walk away (thinking to self,- I look forward to it little brother... this time don't make it your top priority, you have more important things...like her..) Itachi disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked back to Sakura he still didn't believe that she was alive, he saw her, saw the blood, felt her cold body. Then he heard it...

"Sasuke"

the voice he longed to hear, he got up and started to look around. Sasuke couldn't see anything right away but when he looked back down at her body, it wasn't there anymore.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura?"

Where her body use to lay was a pile of mud. Then something came out from the other side of the tree.

"Sakura" Sasuke was dumbfounded he didn't understand what happened, and how his brother knew."Sakura... your alive?" Sasuke ran up to her and was just about to hug her when...

WHACK

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke rubbed his sore cheek

" I cant believe you didn't save me...arg" Sakura winked at him and stuck out her tongue

"hmpf" Sasuke looked away "and all this time I was worried that you were dead"

"awe, Sasuke- kun wuv's me" Sakura chirped

"WHAT? ...I..I...I didn't say that" Sasuke was blushing

"hehe"

"what's so funny?"

"Your face is going pink Sasuke-kun" Sakura giggled

"n.no its not"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura's voice went soft

"hn?"

"Were you worried about me?" Sakura asked it barley above a whisper while looking at the ground

"(sigh)" Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and brought her face up so he could look her in the eyes."do you even need to ask?"

"W..w.well.. I..um...I just...uh..im sommrthr"

Sakura was stopped mid sentence because Sasuke brought his lips up to hers.

"Sakura... if you would have died...(sigh)..I don't know what I would have done"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"You mean a lot to me" Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly

"thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura hugged him back

"for what?"

"For everything" Sakura nuzzled his chest

Sasuke stepped back a little so he could get a better view of her face

"..how... did... you survive.. Anyways?"

WHACK

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke yelled now rubbing his very red cheek

"you sound disappointed"

"IM NOT.. Im just wondering cause I saw you were DEAD"

"ITACHI SAVED ME"

"what...?" Sasuke was shocked

"yeah.. At the last moment Sasuke-kun... he replaced me with mud... "

"then why didn't you come out after he was dead?"

"I was...unconscious"Sakura looked at the tree

"oh.. Well yo.."

WHACK

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke's cheek was almost numb

"hehe, I don't know" Sakura smiled at him "its funny watching you"

"Hmpf" Sasuke looked away

"hehe, awe" Sakura leaded up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I love you Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too Sakura" Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips.

...2 hours later...

Sasuke and Sakura were lying in the forest on a blanket staring at the sky.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sat up a little, she was laying on his chest.

"Hn?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Im mean" Sakura looked at her finger nails.. " I mean... like.. Are you going to kill your brother?"

"Naw" Sasuke was staring at the stars

"so you have finall given up?" Sakura smiled

"no, of course not"

"oh.." Sakura looked back at her nails

"heh." Sasuke smirked

"what?"

"Im not planning on killing him...I owe him one"

"so..what are you planning?"

"Well I wont kill him... but that doesn't mean I can't kick his ass" Sasuke smirked

"hehe, I guess so Sasuke" Sakura leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek "where do we go from here Sasuke-kun?"

"Well.. Im still going to train almost every day"

"oh.." Sakura said quietly

"but..."

"But?"

"But it wouldn't hurt to have a family to come home too" Sasuke put his arm around Sakura

"oh.."

"Yes.. But I want a wife who is beautiful"

"..."

"And she has to be strong"

".." Sakura was getting a little uncomfortable is Sasuke's arms so she pushed them off of her

"hn?" Sasuke looked at her confused "what's wrong?"

"Er nothing" Sakura lied "but im very happy to whoever this girl may be"

"heh. As am I" Sasuke rolled over so he was laying on his side facing Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her down beside him, she was on her back looking up at him confused.

"What is its Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Sasuke?... when did you start to call me Sasuke?" Sasuke was stroking her arm

"I just think its fair for your new wife... I don't think I should be calling you Sasuke-kun anymore"

"er.." Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Sakura..?"

"What?"

"The person I want to marry...is you"

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled with joy as she jumped Sasuke was almost strangling him.

"Sakura" Sasuke choked

"Im so happy" Sakura said as she squeezed him harder

"Sakura.. If you don't let me have some air" Sasuke tried to inhale some "then I wont be around to marry"

"oh" Sakura's face went pink "sorry"

"heh."

"Im so happy Sasuke-kun... yay, I cant wait to start planning the wedding"

"oh yeah...I forgot about that part"

"what?"

"Weddings are so much trouble"

"k.. now your starting to sound like Shikamaru" Sakura giggled

"take that back" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and started to tickle her

"haha..okay...haha...truce...haha...stooooop...you...hahaha win" Sakura was trying to crawl away from him.

"That's right!" Sasuke smirked

"hehe" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and ran her fingers through his hair

"Sakura" Sasuke reached into his back pocket and brought out a small green velvet box

"(gasp)" Sakura's face went hot pink

Sasuke stood up with Sakura, then he got down on one knee "will you marry me"

"SASUKE-KUN..OF CORSE I WILL" Sakura pounced on top of Sasuke

"AHH, Sakura..remember.. I need air to breath"

"im sorry but im just so happy Sasuke-kun...all my dreams are finally coming true" Sakura chirped while looking at the silver band that was now on her finger "its so pretty Sasuke-kun ...thank you"

Sasuke laid down and Sakura laid beside him trying to cuddle as close as possible

"im cold Sasuke-kun" Sakura shivered

"hn" Sasuke brought her closer.

Sakura was now lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest, and that's how they fell asleep under the stars together, preparing to go back to Kohona in the morning. But before Sakura drifted off to sleep one thought crossed her mind

("how did Sasuke get that ring?... was he holding on to it all this time?")

(An- oh wow... this one was interesting to write... lol i had to think on it for a long time... i hope this chapter is still really good"


	10. Chapter 10

(An- sorry guys- I haven't been able to update lately because we are moving so my computer was packed up, and no the story isn't over yet, this is the next chapter FINALLY. Enjoy)

(Ino's house)

"Shikamaru… where are you?" Ino yelled from the bathroom

"watching T.V." he sighed from the living room

"can you come here?"  
"why?... what do you want?"  
"I need helping zipping up my dress"

"(sigh) this is troublesome" he got off the couch and lazily made his way to the bathroom "I told you not to buy a dress with the zipper in the back"

"I know… but this was the best looking one there"  
"I dunno, I liked that white one"  
"haha, silly… only the bride is aloud to wear white"  
"mm, I still can't believe they let Sasuke back in" Shikamaru sighed  
"and Sasuke-Kun and Sakura- Chan are getting married" Ino Squealed  
"yeah that too… why did they let him back?"  
"well" Ino began "because Sasuke saved Kohona from snake-man they let him back, but they will be watching him very closely… and if he tries to leave they will kill him"

"harsh"

"yeah well… Sasuke wont be leaving anymore now that he wants to start a family with Sakura-Chan" Ino smiled  
"what about Itachi?"  
"I don't know, I didn't stay long enough to find out about him, I was so happy for Sakura-Chan that I wanted to get my dress"  
"I know… you practically blew the door down when you came home… Ino your dress is zipped up you can move away from me now"  
"oh…thanks"  
"troublesome" Shikamaru yawned at he headed back to the couch

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled  
"EEP!… bloody hell woman don't yell like that your going to kill me before my time" Shikamaru glared at Ino  
"what do YOU think your doing?" Ino crossed her arms  
"going… to watch T.V… what else would I be doing"  
"that's a good question Shikamaru.."  
"what are you blabbing about?"  
"oh so now I'm blabbing?" Ino glared at Shikamaru "get over here right now!"  
"w..w..why?" he stuttered  
"YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR THEIR WEDDING DUMBASS" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs "ITS IN FIVE HOURS"  
"yeah FIVE HOURS… I have PLENTY of TIME, damn woman"  
"oh yeah?" Ino crossed her arms once again "what are you planning on wearing?"  
"my… suit?"  
"you better do your hair… you're the ring bearer"  
"hmpf, ill do it in a couple of hours"  
"no you wont, you'll do it NOW"  
"(sigh) alright if you shut-up afterwards"

(Sakura's house)  
"dear are you ready?" Mrs. Haruno yelled into her bedroom

"no.. I'm not" Mr. Haruno answered

"then hurry, the wedding is in 3 hours"  
"(sigh) why does she have to marry HIM.. of all people" Mr. Haruno sighed  
"dear we have to be happy for her"  
"I know… but I would be a lot happier if she would marry someone I would approve of"  
"(sigh) dear" Mrs. Haruno walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him "if I remember correctly my father never approved of you either, but I was still in love with you and I would never have listened to him. It's the same with Sakura she fell in love with Sasuke and we should be happier for her"  
"I know… but considering he could be dangerous, I don't feel its safe to let Sakura marry him"  
"it doesn't matter hunny, if you don't approve of Sakura marring Sasuke then she will never forgive you"

"I know"  
"and dear, you did meet Sasuke and he was very nice…plus he has a lot of money and a very nice house. I think Sakura will be very happy with him"  
"I hope so, but I swear he hurts her in anyway then I will hunt him down"  
"I know dear" Mrs. Haruno walked back into the washroom "if you could.."  
"what dear?"  
"er… nothing, and one more thing dear"  
"what is it?"

"make sure you look good"

"I know dear"

"we ARE the parents of the bride" Mrs. Haruno chirped "(sigh) too bad his parents wont be able to be there for his wedding" she sighed "its sad when you think about it"  
"indeed dear… have you seen my cuffs?"  
"why don't you care?"  
"because I don't approve of him"  
"I don't care if you do or not… we will go there… and…. and… smile…and show that we are happy for are daughter"

"Alright"

"and one more thing"  
"what?" Mr. Haruno growled

"if I hear another bad comment about Sasuke then YOU will be sleeping with the dogs tonight…UNDERSTAND?"

"yes" Mr. Haruno whimpered

"good… now get ready… and for heavens sake do your hair"

(Naruto's house)

"I never thought Sasuke would ever get married" Naruto said as he stared at himself in the mirror "damn… this stupid tie is making me angry"

"hehe, Naruto- kun its alright.. let me help you" Hinata walked up to Naruto and did his tie  
"thanks Hinata, I don't know what I would do without you"

"no problem Naruto-Kun, you have to look good you ARE the best man" Hinata smiled  
" I know, I guess I'm lucky that Sasuke said I could be his best man"  
"why?"  
"that means me and Sasuke are FRIENDS!" Naruto smiled

"hehe"

"but he beat me.."

"to what?"  
"getting married to the one we love"  
"u..uh." Hinata blushed

"that's right Hinata… after this I want us to get married"

"oh Naruto-Kun"

"it will be beautiful Hinata"

"we will have it on a hill"

"with flowers all around us"

"you in a tux"  
"and you in a flowing white dress"

"(sigh)" both go into a day dream

(couple minutes later)

"(gasp) Naruto-Kun… we have 1 and a half hours till the wedding… we have to get ready"  
"I'm already ready"

"silly, you still have to do your hair"

"oh right"

"can I do it Naruto-Kun?"  
"of course you can Hinata"

(Tenten's house)

"Tenten are you ready?" Neji called from outside the door

"yes.. I am"

"hurry down, the wedding starts in half an hour… we have to get there and find a seat"

"I'm coming Neji-Kun"  
"so Neji…" Tenten reached him at the stairs

"hmm?"  
"you happy you're one of the best men?"  
"(shrugs) I guess… I don't really think much about it, but I cant believe he asked that dobe to be the other"

"haha"

"its annoying that I have to be up there next to sunshine boy"  
"haha, they did grow up together and they are best friends"

"true"

"(sigh)" Tenten went into a daze "Neji we have to get married next"  
"WHAT" Neji was caught of guard

"you don't want to marry me?"

"its not that Tenten, but don't you think that's moving to fast"  
"(sigh) we have to go… we'll continue this talk after we get back from the wedding"

"alright (sigh)… lets go) Neji got into his car and Tenten followed

(wedding)

"oh wow its so beautiful in here" Hinata smiled

"I agree" Ino ran up to Hinata "oh Hinata you look so pretty in your light blue dress"

"thanks… I like how long it is… just below my knees… it shows off my figure really well"

"I agree" Ino smiled

"and your red dress Ino… I like the diamonds on the straps"

"well I like how yours has no straps… makes your shoulders look pretty"

"hehe, same with yours"  
"yeah… but I like how mine is a bit shorter… goes just above my knee" Ino smiled

"HEY! You two look GOOD"

"Tenten, hey" Hinata smiled

"wow you look beautiful in your grey dress" Ino chirped

"thanks Ino" Tenten blushed a little "im not a big fan of dresses

"I don't know why not… you look so good in them"

"well I have to go up to see Sakura" Ino smiled

"why…?" Tenten questioned  
"I'm the bridesmaid"

"REALLY" both Hinata and Tenten yelled together

"and you get to wear your own dress?" Tenten asked

"actually yes… Sakura just told me it had to be nice.." Ino smiled "well I'm off, later" Ino ran off

"lets sit down, alright Hinata" Tenten asked

"yeah, okay"

(An- how was that..lol...tell me what you think of this chaper… good.. Bad… lol… I hope you all liked it though)


End file.
